


All Part of the Family

by Proud2BeANerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Big Brothers, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Other, References to Supernatural (TV), Saving People Hunting Things, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, The Winchester Family, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud2BeANerd/pseuds/Proud2BeANerd
Summary: Saving People Hunting Things The Family Business





	All Part of the Family

Twins. Mary Winchester gave birth to a baby boy named Sammy, and a baby girl named (Y/n). Mary and her husband John now had three kids. The oldest is Dean being four years old, and their twins now six months. (Y/n) is younger than Sammy by an hour.

Their household was quiet when Mary woke up as her husband was asleep on the couch with the television on. She then ran upstairs to check on the twins and began to yell. John jolts up from the screams of his wife, and runs up the stairs. Inside the twin's room, lays his baby boy and girl, cribs next to one another. John looks down at Sammy and (Y/n), Sammy kicking around while (Y/n) just keeps her eyes towards the ceiling. He follows your gaze and sees Mary pinned to the ceiling, with blood on her abdomen.

"No! Mary!" John yells and sees flames begin to surround his wife and ceiling around the room. The babies began to cry and John grabbed them both quickly. He runs out to see his son out in the hallway, confused about the situation.

"Dean! Take your brother! I've got your sister!" He hands Sammy over to Dean. With one last look into the room, he follows Dean down the stairs, grabs his keys to the car, then drove off. Everything they had was gone, clothes, photo albums, Mary, all gone. After about two hours of driving, John looks into the rear view mirror to see his children fast asleep in the back seat. Dean held Sammy and (Y/n) close to his chest in a protective manner because they couldn't get the car seats in time.

"I promise Mary, I will protect them." John says and averts his eyes back on the road.

\-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

It has been twenty-two years since that night. Things haven't been getting better. You had to move around motel to motel, state to state, saving people and hunting things. On occasion you guys would stay with your uncle Bobby, but most of the time was spent on the road. Sammy left for college when you were both nineteen. That of course ended up in a full blown argument between him and your father.

Currently you were breaking into your twin's home with the help of your older brother Dean. 

"Baby doll, you sure this is the place?" Dean whispers as he follows you through the window.

"Yes, I'm positive. I can sense him." You replied back. Dean follows close and rolls his eyes.

"So now you guys got some kind of twin telepathy, what's next, you guys become wonder twins." You stick your tongue out at your older brother, and hear silent footsteps approach you from the right. You move over left and Dean moves towards the right. A figure grabs him in a head lock and you jump into action. You stand by the towering figure and kick him in the calf, then Dean begins to wrestle him to the ground. After the two settled down, you turn on a light and see Dean on top of Sam.

"Oh well now this is awkward. Hi Sammy!" You smiled cutely towards your twin as he stands up with Dean.

"You scared me, why are you guys her anyways?" He hugs you tightly as his girlfriend Jessica walk in wearing a smurfs shirt and underwear. She eyes you up and down and looks over to Dean. You turn around and raise a brow.

"Who's the blondie Sammy?" You ask as Dean gawks at her. 

"Oh, Jessica, this is Dean and (Y/n)." Sam walks over and wraps an arm around her. "Oh, your brother Dean, and your twin (Y/n)?" Her attitude changed and Dean walks over to her.

"Yes ma'am that's us." He smirks and you roll your eyes.

"Remember why we're here Dean, Sammy we need to talk to you. Just you." Sam raises a brow and wraps his arms tighter around Jessica. "Look, whatever you gotta say, you can say in front of the both of us." Sammy was frustrating you, but Dean joins in.

"It's about the family Sam. Dad went on a trip and he hasn't been back in a couple of days." Dean said seriously as Sam finally got the hint.

Jessica left and you filled Sam in on what has happened since he has been gone.

\-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

One minute you were on the road, back with dad and your brothers. Next you were in a hospital with a broken arm and a busted lip. Dean was in a recovery room and your dad stayed with him. You were with Sam, who only had scratches, walking back to check on your brother.

"No way, You're such a- dad!" You saw John knocked out on the ground by Dean's bed and ran over to him. Sam dropped his coffee and called for a nurse to help. John wasn't moving or breathing.

Later that day, you and your brothers gave your father a hunter's funeral. There the three of you stood and watch the flames engulf the man you had admired growing up. Nothing was going to tear this family apart, Winchesters will stay together.


End file.
